Resentment
by PoisnousPixie
Summary: At the time, Melvin didn't think much of it. She was six. It was an adventure. It was a big girl trip. She was scared and excited and with Bobby there, she'd known they'd be safe. At fifteen, she didn't know what to think of it.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

She was six years old when her parents put her on the bus.

The day was etched into her memory, though she'd not thought much of it at the time. It had been a big adventure then, traveling alone with Timmy and Teether, like a big girl. Bobby kept them safe, of course, and when they got off at the stop - the bus driver letting them know when- Raven had been there. But it was the goodbye with her mom that really stood out. It wasn't a very long ride, her dad could have driven them... but he didn't.

In fact, her memories of her father were limited at best. At the age of 15, when she closed her eyes and tried to imagine him, he was like a blurry photograph. She remembered his blond hair, and big hands, and deep voice. But she didn't really remember doing anything with him, not after she made Bobby. She remembered her mom a bit, though. Her hair was flame red, like Timmy's, and her eyes that same soft blue all of them had. She used to tuck Melvin in and read them all stories... she used to yell a lot and pull on her hair when they used their powers. She cried a lot. She made chocolate chip cookies that they got to eat as dessert and after preschool.

When they got on the bus, Melvin remembered her mom kissing her forehead and telling her to be a brave big girl, to look out for her brothers and be good for the Titans. She put them on the bus, and told them that she'd loved them, for them to remember that.

At the time, Melvin didn't think much of it. She was six. It was an adventure. It was a big girl trip. She was scared and excited and with Bobby there, she'd known they'd be safe. At fifteen, she didn't know what to think of it.

How did one accept love from a mother who'd sent them away? Not only that, but a mother who, when the Titans called to get confirmation of when to bring Melvin, Timmy and Teether home, had told them she couldn't take them back. A mother who didn't want them.

For a while, she resented it. She would for a long time still. Until she grew up, likely. Until she had kids of her own, and found how hard it could be to raise a child with a super power. She would wonder how her mother had managed with no powers of her own. Melvin wouldn't forgive her mother. She would never forgive her. She couldn't.

But she would understand it. At least a little.

At fifteen, all she felt was resentment towards a mother her brothers couldn't remember.

Melvin had shown them a picture once. A faded, worn little photograph that had been tucked away in her pocket during their adventure to the monastery. She didn't remember that clearly, not as much so as the kiss on her forehead and the 'I love you'. But it was there, and she'd kept it. It was a bit torn, a bit ruined. Their dad's face was gone, but their mom was still intact. Holding Teether, and grasping one of Timmy's hands with her free one, Melvin just in front of her. All smiling at the camera, happy.

Timmy had shown vague signs of remembering. She'd seen it flicker in his gaze, the recognition. But Teether didn't. Not even a little. He'd told her once, that he only remembered Raven and the other titans. Living at the tower.

Melvin wasn't sure if she was sad, or relieved, or jealous. Possibly all three.

Timmy didn't want to talk about it at all. Ever.

They hadn't grown up badly. Melvin was sure some people worried about it- she remembered when Batman found out, he'd been concerned. A plethora of older heroes had come to see them and check on them, but mostly, didn't have any important roles. There had been a few social workers, too. They'd wanted to make sure that the kids had everything they needed, but didn't have anywhere to place children like them, and the monks couldn't keep them forever.

Melvin's childhood was filled with adventures. There was training to control her powers, there was school, and a lot of people who came and went. She shared a room with her brothers for a long time, but for those first few years, they all slept in Raven's room. It was creepy sometimes, and they weren't allowed to touch anything, but it became a safe place for them.

They had Starfire to kiss their boo boos, and Beastboy to make them laugh, and Cyborg to make them cool toys. Robin taught them to defend themselves. Raven became "mom". Sometimes they went and stayed with Más and Menos at Titans East, and Speedy taught Melvin how to use a bow, and Bumblebee helped her do her hair.

They enjoyed their lives, it was an odd mix of normal and not. They had a family, though unorthodox, they got adventures and downtime, and friends at school who thought they were 'sooooo cool'. But, Melvin wondered sometimes.

What would it have been like if her parents had kept them. What were they up to now? Did they ever have more kids? Were they happy?

Would it have been nicer to be normal?

In the long run, she supposed, it was better not to think about it too much.

Her mom hadn't wanted her, even if she'd loved her. She didn't know if her father had. Dwelling on it could, and had, only led to pain.

She had thought of asking Robin, now Nightwing, for the contact information they'd had for her parents. Finding them wouldn't be hard for a Titan... but she couldn't bring herself to.

She was scared to face them. To see the people who'd left her at the age of six with a bunch of teenagers.

So, she never asked. She filled her days with school and hero work. Her nights with homework and training. When she felt like she missed her mom, she sought out Raven. They'd have tea and talk, about anything and everything.

It made her feel better.

It reminded her that she was loved. Not just by Raven, but by everyone. Her family was weird, and they hadn't been ready, but they were family and she couldn't ask for a better one.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I thought of this after re-watching _Hide And Seek__**,**_ and noticing that the three kids got off a bus all alone. It's probably not something we're meant to think a lot about- it's a kids show after all, but now that I'm older, I couldn't help but wonder. I also know that in the show, it's never explicitly said what happened to these three, and as far as I know they're not in the comics, so I came up with some stuff myself. It's somewhat hinted at in the episode that they're not related, but there's no proof of it, so I'm gonna go with them being related- they look it.


End file.
